


Saviors Return

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Curses, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Takes place during s14, descriptions of intense pain, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Sams hit by a curse, and is healed by an unlikely savior that he thought was long gone.





	Saviors Return

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest I just really wanted to write Sabriel again lmao.  
> It’s my favorite ship but I don’t finish the fics I write for it often.  
> Enjoy! :>

Sam feels it in a rush of sickeningly horrific pain. Fire dancing in his veins, burning so, so bright, and it hurts so _bad_  and no matter how much Sam tries to remind his brain it isn’t real, _it isn't_ his brain refuses to listen and the pain only explodes to an even intenser rippling cascade of heat.

Sam watches with blurry eyes as the Witch that cursed him with _whatever is racing through him_ grins at him wickedly, before a silver dagger is thrusted through her throat, blood squirting onto the floor in copious amounts.

His vision is blurring, and starting to blacken at the edges. The pain only seemed to worsen when she finally falls to the floor in a heap, but is still alive.

His head is swimming. He moves his hands to find a wall to lean on, but almost topples onto the ground instead. He’s hearing murmuring. Turning his head to the side, he catches the sight of his Mom murmuring a something to Bobby— not his Bobby, his mind remembers blearily— before she raises something in her hand and tosses it at the Witch. She explodes into smoke, before dying completely.

He gives himself the joy of attempting to smirk at her death, before his legs finally buckle and he drops to the floor onto his knees.

He’s shaking, god he’s shaking so badly, but he’s not even cold. No, he feels like someone tossed him into a wildfire. He can feel sweat beading down his face— or is that tears? He can’t tell— and he wishes desperately to rip his clothes off and jump into the nearest body of water.

Distantly he hears voices, though he knows they can’t be very far. But the pain, god the horrifying crippling pain crackling down his body makes it so _hard_  to sense anything.

His ears are ringing like a bad case of tinnitus, and his eyes are fighting with his mind, desperately wanting to shut. Then another shock wave of pain, boiling hot acid like _pain_  stutters up his spine, and he screams. He can’t hear it, but he knows he’s doing it.

He hears a loud gasp and then—

What feels like a cold hand touches his forehead and brushes his hair back, before he nestles into the coolness and finally lets darkness surround him as the pain finally ceases blissfully once his mind shuts down.

Even as his mind enters a sleepless haze, he’s almost certain he hears a familiar voice before his surroundings black out completely.

 

 

 

 

Sam feels warm, comfortable and.. _safe_ when he finally comes to. Which in itself is mildly horrifying, since he hasn’t felt this safe in years.

A part of him can’t bring himself to care. The pillow under his head is perfectly cool, and the sheet he has fisted into the palms of his hands and pressed against his face are silky. But another part of him, the part that _knows_  that he wasn’t here yesterday screams at him to open his eyes, so he does.

His eyes clash with the bright lights of the bunker, and he squints immediately. He’s in his room, he recognizes it, but he also knows that there’s no way he _could be_.

The sheets felt nothing like his old bland ones did. His mattress was never this comfortable; he never felt this _safe_ , even if the Bunker was like a home to him.

Moving his arm to cover his eyes, he slowly shifts into a sitting position. He takes a moment to remember what he felt— yesterday? The day before? He has no idea.

They all were on a hunt to find Michael (they being him plus Mary and Bobby) so they could save Dean.

In the midst of it, they came across a coven of witches that were performing black magic and cursing the people in the town.

It was easy enough getting rid of the other witches with fire or Witch killing bullets, but the last one, the one Sam felt the wrath of, was the leader of the little wayward witches.

He remembers fighting her so easily, being so close to winning then— The memories pain suddenly hits him. He remembers the agony, feeling like his skin was going to bubble off in heaps. His blood felt like it was more than boiling, like it could out-beat any fire.

He knows this isn’t real, the pain is most definitely gone. He isn’t sweating, crying, or screaming. He knows he isn’t _cursed_. Still, he feels like his body is heating up.

He whines deep in his throat as his veins begin to feel like they’re sizzling, the old pain starting to blossom once more.

Soft fingers brush against his forearm, before the phantom pain ceases entirely.

His eyes flare open— when did he close them?— and he moves his arm away, suddenly aware of the presence he didn’t know was with him in his room.

Which, hell, he’s kind of surprised and angry with himself for. He’s a _hunter_  he should be aware of these things. Maybe it’s the secure safety he feels on his shoulders even now?

When he meets the eyes of the person that made the phantom pain disappear, he lets out a sharp intake of breath.

Golden whiskey eyes, dirty blond hair. A smile that hides lots of pain. _Gabriel_.

He expected maybe Castiel, although his grace isn’t fully intact right now, but definitely not Gabriel.

Sams quick to move closer, feeling so stupid for being so happy but it’s _Gabriel_  and Gabriel died, and he’s here, and he _missed him_.

“Gabriel,” He breathes, tone shaky. “Is that really you? This- This isn’t some kind of trick? You’re _alive_?”

Gabriel shifts on the plush red arm chair he was sitting on, a small smile curling on his lips. Sam missed that more than he can ever properly describe. “I thought I told you tricks were for kids, Sammy.” Honey eyes gaze into his own with such a strange fierce intensity that he just can’t look away. “Yeah, it’s me, Sam.”

He clenches his fists tightly, feeling a sense of relief crash into him, warmth bubbling in his chest and a strange feeling fisting in his gut.

That explains why his bed was all nice. That explained why he was here, no longer affected by the curse. That explained.. That explained why he felt so _safe_.

“How?” He can’t help but ask, scanning Gabriel’s face. “I mean- I saw you die. Granted I saw you die _many_  times and you came back but-..” He trails off, leaning back slightly, not wanting to be too obvious with how ecstatic he is to see him again.

“I did _die_  Sam. For real, this time. No tricks, no gags. Full on dead end for me, game over.” Gabriel explains, finally retching his gaze away from Sams hazel eyes that were brimmed with so much emotion. “Instead of waking up in the empty, though, I awoke before my father.”

Sam blinks in surprise. “You saw God?”

Gabriel nods, and he smiles. He doesn’t smile a tight lipped one, full of negative emotion like he usually does when speaking of his father. No, this one is full of warmth and happiness.

“He revived me, put me all back together, grace fully in tact. He.. told me he was proud of me. Thought that becoming a Trickster was kind of lame, though. As usual, he has no taste.” Gabriel lets his usual snark slip out, a small smirk curling at the edges of his lips. “He didn’t bring me back just because he cared, though. There’s another reason.”

Sam crosses his legs Indian style, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “What was the other reason?”

The Archangel is quiet for a long moment, before he meets Hazel eyes once more. “You, Sam. He wanted me to be with you again.”

Sam stifles his sharp inhale, eyes wide with bemusement. “Me?” He can’t help but ask dumbly, cocking his head to the side. He ignores the strands of hair that fall into his sight with the action. “Why me? I mean- you could do _anything_. Why would he want you to be with me of all people again?”

Gabriel huffs, as if Sam is stupid and missing his point entirely, before he answers. “Because I like you, Sam. Full on school girl crush, ‘yes no send me the answer later’ _like you_.”

A pause.

Heat quickly spreads down Sams cheeks when it finally registers in his head, and he has to physically hold himself back from saying something stupid.

Gabriel looks amused by his reddening face, but he also sees a spark of something else in those eyes. A peak of hope, glittering so faintly you wouldn’t catch it unless you were looking for it.

And he was, looking for it.

He flirted with the Trickster back when he only knew him as the Janitor in Crawford, but when he found out who he was, any feelings he may have felt dissipated rather quickly. The next time he met him wasn’t much better. Mystery Spot. He put him through the hell of watching Dean die hundreds of times before his very eyes, knowing there was little he could do to stop it. He was close to losing himself, before the Trickster took pity on him. He hated him for a long time after that.

Then— Then they found out the Trickster was Gabriel the Archangel. And suddenly he understood everything, realized what Gabriel was trying to make him see, even if he executed it in a terrible way. He saw how similar they were, how they both ran away from something but got dragged back into it again. How they loved their family more than anything. And he understood, and he forgave. Because in that moment he didn’t see the Trickster, he saw _Gabriel_. An Archangel who just wanted all the fighting to end.

The Elysian Hotel, Lucifer “killing Gabriel”. Watching Gabriel be the first Archangel to admit to actually loving humans and _still_  loving humans, and seeing their worth despite their flaws. Seeing him become an ally. It wasn’t a surprise to him when he felt a devastating pang of loss when he found out for sure that Gabriel was dead. At least, he _thought_ He was.

Learning about the real Gabriel made him like him again.

Those feelings once again died for many years, believing that object of affection to be dead.

When Ketch relayed to the Winchester’s that he was still alive and brought him to the bunker allowing Sam to take care of him after the torture, Sam felt happy again in the strangest way. It hurt to see such a powerful creature so mentally ruined because of that bastard Asmodeous, but he just felt good knowing he was alive.

Telling him he needed him, saving Gabriel from the prison he locked his own mind into to protect himself, having Gabriel flirt with him when they found him again, seeing him die, _again_. He felt it was too good to be true. He thought he _knew_  it was.

But sitting here now, seeing the true Gabriel look him in the eyes and tell him he likes him, even though they both know it’s much farther than that, that they’ve both fallen for each other in the best ways, has Sam realizing that it is true.

“Gabriel,” He whispers, shifting so their knees are touching and he’s practically kneeling on the bed. “I love you, too.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to respond with more than likely a predictable joke to hide the intense emotions he’s feeling, but Sam shuts him up by softly pressing his lips against the shorter mans.

He feels and hears Gabriel hum, pleased, into the kiss.

He cups the Archangel’s face in his hands, moving his face accordingly. Gabriel’s hands quickly move to the small of his back and his hip, finger nails clenching into the fabric tightly.

Sam’s head is swimming in the most pleasant way, but the need to breathe is becoming too much to ignore, so he hesitantly moves back, pressing his forehead against the Archangels.

Gabriel has a small smile on his face, golden eyes shimmering with mirth. Sams sure his eyes are doing something similar.

But he still has questions, even after all of this.

“Are you the reason why I blacked out?” He whispers.

Gabriel snorts softly, the motion blowing against his face. “Couldn’t let you suffer, Sammy. Bitch put a curse on you, but I got rid of it. Your mama and that old man you used to always hang out with were pretty surprised to see me, but didn’t stop me from helping you.”

Sam grins, pressing another quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips before leaning back slightly.

“Thank you Gabe, for everything. I.. Missed you.”

Gabriel seems slightly amused at the nickname, but his expression still holds the same softness it held moments before. “I missed you too, Sam.”

Gabriel stretches his hand out, encasing his with Sams larger one. He twines their fingers together before speaking.

“Now, you have a fully charged Archangel on your side. Let’s go kick some Michael ass.”

Sam snorts, feeling lighter than he has in a long time, the pain he’s been feeling the last couple of weeks only becoming a slight buzz from what they used to be.

Gabriel always did have that affect on him, after all, even after everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to hoping Gabriel will actually come back and stay back lmao


End file.
